Yesterday and I Want to Hold Your Hand songfic
by usuallybored
Summary: Here are two songs I made into this songfic. It's Fred and Hermione, although I suppose you can make it any couple as long as one of them died in the war. It's sort of Hermione's thoughts on Fred's death. Beatles songs Yesterday


_Yesterday- The Beatles 1965_

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_

Yesterday, you were here. All the troubles of this war seemed so far away when I saw your face. And now that you're gone, it seems that the sadness, the truth of this war will forever be inside of me. I believe that yesterday should be forever. That seeing you after so long. I believe that yesterday, I should have saved you, but I watched you die.

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
_

All of the sudden, I'm not half who I used to be. I'm just a shell of my former self. There's this shadow, this weight that won't leave me. Oh the joy, I hoped yesterday would never come, but yet it has and it was sudden, and I wish it hadn't.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

I don't why he had to go. Why couldn't someone else been killed. I don't care how selfish that sounds. But I deserve happiness to right? I didn't save him. I did something wrong. Now I want yesterday to come back, so I could save him.

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_

Yesterday, I was sure that after the war, after this horrid battle, I would tell you. I had it all planned out. It was supposed to be easy. Now that you're gone. I need a place to hide. Away from the memory of you. everywhere I look something reminds me of you.

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
_Yesterday,  
_Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

_I Want to Hold Your Hand- The Beatles 1963_

_I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
_

Fred. There's something I want to tell you. I hope you'll understand why. But I -sigh- I wish I could still hold you're hand. I hope you're not wierded out by that up there.

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
_

Up there in Heaven. Can you tell everyone I was your girl. So when I come they will be expecting me? And please let me run to you and hold your hand.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
_

Because I long for your touch. It was comforting. It was loving. It made me happy. I can't hide the sadness and pain from everyone. I only have so long before they catch on and realize how soon until I join you.

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
_

I still crave that warm feeling. Our hands together, fingers intertwined.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
_

I wish we hadn't hid it from them. I wish we had told them. Then they'd understand. That I love you. Want to be with you forever. Because when I told you I love you before we began fighting. I meant it. And nothing, not even death, will stop me from being with you. Which is why you should be expecting me up in Heaven with you very soon.

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._


End file.
